Growth and hormonal alterations at puberty have been studied extensively in laboratory animals and in the human, but the underlying mechanisms that control them are incompletely understood. Accurate analysis of the components of body composition can lay the ground work for the comprehension, prevention and treatment of various disease process; however, valid and precise data are lacking for children and adolescents.